The Kind Of Man
by leila-blue
Summary: KiraxHisagi - Where Shuuhei's type is strong and manly, and Kira gets a chance.


Hello everyone,

this is Hisagi/Kira or rather Kira/Hisagi :D with implied Renji/Hisagi and Byakuya/Renji. I don't know why I prefer calling Hisagi and Kira by their second name and Renji and Byakuya by their first... I'm probably just less familiar with them. But I thought I'd give this a try, so here it is, short and silly :)

My special thanks goes to MisaxMisa and yume girl 91 for helping me with their advice. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH or any of its characters.**

Hope you enjoy!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>The Kind Of Man<em>

One wouldn't believe that Shuuhei Hisagi had never topped. Being one of Seireitei's _Most Wanted_, there was hardly anyone who wouldn't spread their legs for him, and having a 69 tattooed on his _face_, Shuuhei didn't seem like the kind of person to reject an offer like that. And maybe he wouldn't, if he only noticed them. Because Shuuhei's eyes were fixed on one particular type, one that would bully and dominate him, attach a leash to the collar he wore and order him around, someone tall, with steel hard eyes, fiery determination and overflowing manliness.

But he had already looked around the ranks, and the only ones fitting his expectations were either taken or not that interested. He had been together with Renji before Kuchiki-taichou got his claws on the redhead, and that was the end of _that_. He tried to get closer to Ikkaku Madarame, but Yumichika wasn't exactly amused about that and had kicked his ass. And however exciting Shuuhei had found _that_, Yumichika was about as far from manly as a man could get.

So, he found it quite surprising when he was left with an aching hard-on on the battle field after seeing Izuru Kira fight. He had known the blond since his academy days, but had never seen him release his Zanpakuto. But when he did, damn, did it turn him on, seeing him force weight, force _himself_, on his opponent and holding their head like a guillotine, merciless and deadly. And once he had Kira on his radar he noticed that the blond was making _offers_to him, just like all the other Shinigami Shuuhei didn't notice.

It took him quite a while to take Kira to bed. They went out and out and had dinner and watched movies and went for walks, and still, it ended with the good-night kiss in front of Izuru's door every time. Shuuhei didn't let it go further because, if he was honest with himself, he was a little afraid. He liked Kira, but even though he fought like a man, the blond was quiet and frail and Shuuhei's didn't know how to handle his gentle kisses.  
>It took even more dinner and movies for Izuru finally to snap.<p>

"Okay, that's it" Shuuhei heard him mutter when he leaned back from their good-night kiss, a nice and lovely kiss, awfully gentle and awfully dissatisfying. Next thing he knew, Izuru's hand was around bicep and he was pulled back into the kiss. He kissed back excitedly and when Izuru bit him none-so-gently, he thought his legs would give out.

"I'm sorry, I tried to be patient, but I've had it with you and your good-night pecks. Are you _finally_ coming inside, or what?" Kira snarled, pulling him into his apartment. And when he pushed the man into his bedroom and he dropped to the futon, Izuru produced a length of rope from his bedside table and Shuuhei wasn't the only who thought he might faint from arousal, because this was what Izuru had been dreaming about, dreaming for years and years, since the time when Hisagi was still his Senpai at the Academy and Renji had come home at night covered in love-bites and with a stupid grin on his face. Kira used to just pretend to be asleep and thought that it would be_ so nice _if he were in Renji's place.

And now... he was finally getting his chance.

"I want you on your knees, Hisagi, hands on your back", he ordered before tying his Senpai up.

And by God, he planned to make the best of it.

* * *

><p>Thanks a lot for reading, and double thanks to those who take the time to review and tell me what they think :)<p> 


End file.
